


Incest

by Didymus (TriaKane)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriaKane/pseuds/Didymus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incest. It's such an ugly word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incest

Incest. It’s such an ugly word. It’s a social taboo. It’s a crime in most states. 

Incest. It’s a choice they made. It’s a choice they live with every day because life is too short to not love who you want, especially considering the life they live.

Incest. It’s not what Dean thinks about when he traces the delineation of muscles down Sam’s chest with his fingertips.

Incest. It’s not what Sam thinks about when he tries to count the freckles across Dean’s shoulders with his tongue.

Incest. It’s a word they don’t say. It’s just something that they do.


End file.
